


How Club Penguin Island was founded

by Mahaer_Mahmud



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahaer_Mahmud/pseuds/Mahaer_Mahmud
Summary: This is the story of How Club Penguin Island was founded. In my fan-made universe of Club Penguin, this is a story that Sensei has told to other Penguins for many years.





	

How Club Penguin Island was founded

by Mahaer Mahmud, March 2017

The copyright for Club Penguin is reserved to The Walt Disney Company. This is a fan work, which is legally using Club Penguin copyrighted content, which is called “fair use” in the United States of America.

This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 4.0 International License](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/).

Note: This work contains some fan-made characters, which are not canon to the official plot. These characters are marked with an asterisk (*).

Once upon a time, some penguins were breeding in a rookery in Antarctica. The penguins were eventually tired, and they waddled into a chunk of ice. They slumbered one by one, and by a short while they were all fast asleep. While the penguins were sleeping, a huge wind broke the chunk of ice, and it became an iceberg. Nobody noticed, because the sleep of the penguins was as deep as a cave. When the penguins woke up, they were very confused. They did not know where they were. They used all the navigation tools they had, but the only thing that was shown was that they were in the North, instead of the South, where Antarctica is. That is because the tools were only designed to be used in the South. The penguins had only 2 choices: to use the iceberg as a boat to their home, using their flippers as oars, or surrender and stay on the iceberg. The penguins chose to surrender, because they may not make it their new home. After a long week, the penguins were very hungry, and some of them had to swim around for food. The penguins saw food that they had never seen before, and they decided to try the food. It tasted very good, and they swam back to the iceberg. The penguins then had a large feast. When they were finished, one penguin suddenly saw some land. The others looked at this island, and decided to push the iceberg to the island until it was close enough. When the iceberg was close enough, they left the iceberg and swam to the island. What the penguins did not know was that the iceberg will stay near the island, and the iceberg will become a famous historical attraction for the penguins of the future. The penguins settled at the island. Along the way, they saw a group of seagulls*. At that time, the island was dominated by these seagulls. The penguins were as afraid as a cat at first, because they thought they would eat their babies. But these seagulls were not like other ones. There was this group of seagulls that were friendly, as well as all the other seagulls* on the island. The group of seagulls told the penguins to come back, because they were friendly. The penguins came back to the group of seagulls. “We, as well as the other seagulls on this island, are friendly to every animal,” said this group of seagulls. They also told the penguins where in the world they are, because they had better navigation tools than the penguins had. The penguins said, “I understand now. Only if you don’t eat the babies, we must dominate the island. We will call it Club Penguin Island.” The group of seagulls accepted, and this group told all the other seagulls to leave the island. The group of seagulls remained on the island, and they taught the penguins new things, such as building igloos and painting the skin. The seagulls knew these things because they flew around the world starting on Friday evening, and ending on Monday morning. When the penguins were having a great time, the seagulls decided to import items from other countries as a surprise. When the seagulls were done, they revealed the imports to the penguins. The penguins were very amazed at all the items, because of how advanced they were. They were even inspired to create their own products. The penguins requested the seagulls to import items every year. And so, year by year, Club Penguin Island became more advanced. It became so advanced, that a government was established, and so it became a state of its own. Club Penguin Island is still advancing, because the group of seagulls still exists importing items from other places, with the descendants* of the first seagulls in the group being the current members. Today, Club Penguin Island is as advanced as a developed country, and the penguins even adopted English over Bird-Speak because of all the imports.

If these events didn’t happen at all, Club Penguin Island would not be what it is today. And that is the charming story of how Club Penguin Island was founded.

**The End**


End file.
